my life story: Sonnie the shapeshifter
by sonnie54
Summary: The first in series of the stories that tell you how my oc's met the sonic heroes and this one is about my main oc, Sonnie the shapeshifter, who lost his parents and village to eggman.
1. prologue

My life story: Sonnie the shapeshifter

Prolouge

It was a peaceful day in bakari village where we join its residents in the realm shiftius maximus where the more powerful shapeshifters belonged, however, unlike most other realms, the residents from the shiftius realm were allowed to enter. Whats the diffrence between the residents of the realm shiftius and shiftius maximus, well it's simple, those who reside in the realm shiftius can use other peoples powers but only if they also look like that person, yet the residents of the realm shiftius maximus can do one or the other but that doesn't mean they don't have to work for their new appearences and powers by finding other people that use them. While moving through the town we encounter a small hut with a teenaged brown hedgehog who had his spikes like a mohawk, wearing black gloves and red nike trainers with his back turned to us, talking to a adult brown female hedgehog with blue eyes, no gloves and a long green dress. They seemed to be arguing about something and as we got closer, we heard the teenager speak.

Teenager: Stop babying me mum, i won't be in greved forest for long and i don't need the supplies.

Mother: You don't know Sonnie that and with how aggresive the wildlifes been lately, i would hate to think something happened to you, don't you think you would need something to protect you!

Sonnie: but mum, i can get away by shape shifting into natilia, you know my best friend who is a hedgebat.

Mother: but what if they clip your wings!

Sonnie: i'll transform into dakma the phonix, my other best friend, i could use fire against them then fly away.

?: Let the boy go Sandra.

Another adult brown hedgehog with his spikes sticking upwards, walked to the door of the little hut, he was a male with green eyes, blue puma shoes and blue work gloves.

Father: Sonnie is old enough to traverse the forest.

Sandra: I guess your right jerrees. You can go Sonnie.

Sonnie: Finally, bye mum, bye dad.

Sandra and jerrees: bye sonnie

Sonnie then used his shape shifting abilities to transform into his school rival losia, a mobian leopard-vulture, and ran into the forest where he transformed back into himself and the front of him is revealed, showing his small amount to chest fur and aqua eyes.

*15 mins later*

Sonnie had been searching in a small area of the forrest when he found a blue glowing light that turned out to be a emerald when he heard an explosion and saw smoke coming from his village. Sonnie wasted no time transforming in natilia, a grey hedgebat that wore denim jeans and a blue hoodie with a picture of a arrow upwards saying 'actually intelligent, not stupid' on it. As Sonnie flew back to his village he noticed his mum sprawled on the ground, bleeding from multiple areas, leaving Sonnie to fly down only find, she was already dead.

Sonnie: *tears in his eyes* mum, MUM.

Suddenly a ghost like figure of sandra appeared facing him.

Sandra: I'm afraid crying over spilt milk isn't very useful.

Sonnie: Mum?

Sandra: Your right, it's me but that doesn't matter what does is that you get to the main hall.

Sonnie: Alright mum.

And with that, Sonnie, after transforming back into himself, ran like he never ran before to the oval shaped building in the center of the village where their was a army of robots and a very fat human male in a red coat with gold buttons, black pants with blue glasses and a bushy mustache laughing at the destruction until Sonnie reached.

Fat human: hmm, what is it you want, i don't have all day.

Sonnie: And now i don't have a home or mother you sick, twisted, evil, phsychotic jerk.

fat human : hohoho thank you,but my name is actually eggman , but that doesn't matter as you will not survive me so i suggest you run away before i command my robots to hurt you!

Sonnie was about to retort when he suddenly had a vision of a blue hedgehog with red shoes that had white straps and a gold buckle, uding the emerald he found to teleport by shouting 'chaos control'. Once Sonnie was out of the vision, he took the emerald out and watched as eggman looked on shocked but got over it.

Eggman: Well, it looks like you found the emerald i'm after, give it to me and i won't kill you.

Sonnie: well here's what i have to say about that. CHAOS CONTROL

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

SONNIE: Im back and i'm here with the back story to my oc, Sonnie the shapeshifter.

Cream: Can i please have a turn to talk mister SONNIE

SONNIE: Yes you can cream

Cream: yaa, hello everyone, im Cream and im going to be in the next chapter, i can't wait to meet mister Sonnie the shapeshifter.

**_SEE YA_**


	2. Chapter 1: new friend

My life story: Sonnie the shapeshifter ch 2

Chapter 2: new friends

Sonnie groaned as he got up of the ground in the middle of a field, the teleportation trick he performed took all his energy, leaving him in agony, and before he could get up, he blacked out. While Sonnie was passed out on the ground, cream was going around the field picking flowers and noticed him, panicking because she didn't knos cpr until she reached the most logical decision she could think of, she carried him to her house to show to her mum so that she could help.

*Later, in creams house*

Sonnie was slowly opening his eyes wondering what was going on until the recent events all flooded back to him. Suddenly a tall rabbit with very neat hair and brown eyes, wearing a long, pink dress with maroon vest and red ascot along with red heels with gold buckles.

Rabbit: Oh thank goodness your awake, are you alright.

Sonnie: I am low on energy because of that weird emerald i found but other than that, i am fine.

Rabbit: Ah, You must mean the chaos emerald, that emerald you were carrying is one of the seven, anyway i'm vanilla, my daughter cream found you in a field passed out and brought you back here and i got to work dealing with your injuries.

Sonnie: thanks vanilla, but i need more help, specifically, do you know a blue hedgehog with red shoes.

Vanilla: Yes i do, Sonic the hedgehog, saviour of mobius three years running now, Why?

Sonnie: he appeared in a vision i had, if it wasn't for him knowing that chaos control trick, i would of died because of that fat human, eggman.

Vanilla: Eggman? Well that is eggman pertending to threaten to kill you without doing.

Sonnie: I don't think my mum would agree.

Vanilla: thats just horrible.

They then heard knocking down the stairs and vanilla left, however she came back a few miniuts later with the the hedgehog from his vision and a two tailed fox. The hedgehog then sat down and talked to him.

Sonic: hey, im sonic, sonic the hedgehog, vanilla said you were looking for me.

Sonnie: Sonnie the shapeshifter, you might know something about the events that ocurred at my village.

SONNIE: And thats another chapter of my oc's back story, now that it is up the real story begins, also sorry about it being short and a bit fast, i am still not well and that makes me prefer to get things done quicker so that i can deal with my ailment, but i will continue and i will try and get longer chapters up starting from now, 800 words at least, no monoluges by me count into that either, all 800 must be related to the story.

**_SEE YA_**


	3. Chapter 2

my life story: sonnie the shapeshifter

chapter 3: getting aquantied

the blue hedgehog that sat on the bed the brown hedgehog had been resting in looked at sonnie with a dumbfounded expression upon his face.

sonic: me, how would i know what occured at your village, in fact, what is your village even called?

sonnie: My village is the Bakari village, the reason you would know of the events that occured at my village is because i saw you in a vision that helped me escape that evil fatso.

vanilla: i feel for you sonnie, however, you are not allowed to talk like that in this house, i will not be happy if my daughter starts using such offensive implications in the way she speaks.

sonnie: i apologize. i am merely angry with eggman as he destroyed my village and killed my mother, and possibly my father.

sonic: oh my, i-i'm sorry, i didn't think that robuttnik would stoop as low as killing people intentionally.

sonnie: intentionally?

sonic: he has unleashed monsters in the past, and, he unintentionally killed a few hundred people at least each time. *whispering* like uncle chuck.

without anyones relization, cream walked in the room to see how the brown hedgehog was doing and before anyone could continue, she breathed a rather loud sigh of relief that gained the attention of everyone in the room.

Sonic: ahh, cream, you scared me.

cream: Oh sorry, mister sonic.

two tailed fox: we don't mind cream.

The way the fox spoke made sonnie think that the fox was likely a little boy, though he wasn't sure if he was correct, sonnie also got a good look at at the young rabbit named cream, she had an orange dress with a white trim at the bottom and she had a blue tie of some sort, she had the usual white gloves and wore minauture boots that were orange at the front and bottom of the boots and the back of the boots were yellow, she had choclate brown eyes and was carrying a normal chao.

vanilla: ah, this is my daughter cream.

sonnie: nice to mee ya.

cream: it's a pleasure to meet you to, mister...?

sonnie: sonnie

cream: mister sonnie.

sonnie: please, just call me sonnie.

cream: okay then.

two tailed fox: that leaves me to introduce myself, i'm tails.

sonic: okay, now that we got that out of the way, what exacly happened at your village, please be a bit more specific.

sonnie: okay, it goes like this. *tells them his story*

sonic: oh...

tails: my...

cream: chao.

everyone was disgusted with what eggman had done to sonnie's village and that's when they heard it, the diabolical laughter that belonged to his truly, ridcoulis, only just properly evil, , everyone rushed out and saw the evil doctor before them, and the doctor noticed sonnie among them.

: Well, well, well, it looks like you managed to get right into a big problem for your self, brown hedgehog.

sonic: doctor, what the heck did you do to the people at his village?

sonnie: and why?

: simple, i decided to erase any possible canadatis for the sonic heroes, i deided to start with the inhabitants of the shiftius realms because they were one of the most threating with their abilities to copy powers, abilities and apperances, i killed all of them, but him, he somehow managed to pull of your stupid chaos control trick.

sonnie: wait, if you killed everyone, no, NOOO!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
>SONNIE: well, that chapters done but i don't know if it's hit the 800 word mark because i'm just breaking in my new computer and i can't tell, have fun geussing what happens next, i'll give you a hint, you might be able to figure out by reading the oc section of my bio.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: dark forms

My life story: sonnie the shapeshifter ch 3

Chapter three: dark forms and new hero.

Everyone was caught off-guard when sonnie screamed then sonic noticed something that made his expression turn grim, sonic had saw the emerald blackened, sonic quickly pushed the others inside and watched helplessly as sonnie's fur turned black and a low growl was heard, he watched helplessly when sonnie stood up, facing the now nervous doctor eggman, and made a dark energy ball appear in his hand, sonnie then threw it and watched as the robot fell to the ground and exploded, sonnie walked up to eggman and put his fist into the air ready to erase the monster from existence, until he heard what sounded like a little girl crying, sonnie looked to the house and saw the people who he had met, vanilla looked horrified, tails was glaring daggers at him, sonic was watching, grim and...understandingly? and cream wasn't watching but she was crying, alot, sonnie's origanally angry and murderous look softened. Sonnie dropped his hand and reverted back to normal, out of breath and watched as eggman ran away, like a coward, sonic walked to sonnie but tails ran in front of him.

Tails: Sonic stop! He could be dangerous and...You know what, I'm not going to bother, your to stubborn, just keep him away from cream and vanilla and me.

Sonnie felt really bad, he almost killed someone, nearly became a monster, no, he was a monster, he had just made it certain, he had no idea what to do but he couldn't stay there, he was about to run off when he felt a hand in his shoulder, he turned around and saw sonic shaking his head.

Sonic: follow me.

Sonnie: ok.

It took a while but soon sonnie and sonic got on a bridge that lead to the city.

Sonnie: so, why did you ask the monster to follow you.

Sonic: your not a monster.

Sonnie: oh yeah, but I nearly killed him.

Sonic: NEARLY killed him, you stopped it, that's a good sign. listen, I know what it's like, it's what's called a dark form, their only possible if you can the chaos emeralds power, I went through it but for me, no one was watching to condemn me. If you want a new start, look for 12 privateer avenue, the sonic hero barracks are their, don't worry about tails or cream, I'll deal with it, let's move away from depressing stuff for a moment and see if you have any powers.

Sonnie: shapeshifter and powercopying is all I can do, everyone else at my village had a unique power but I don't.

Sonic: power copying could be useful.

Later that day, after sonnie had time to think about it, he went to the barracks, they weren't to hard to find, their was lots of mobians, he saw tails glare at him for a moment then he found sonic, soon he was inducted into the sonic heroes, and after a few months, tails stopped glaring and they actually became good friends, the same happened with cream after he explained his actions, cream had become his best friend after a year or so and only a few weeks after he joined the sonic heroes, he had became good friends with a white bat named rouge, who had pale green eyes, blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick, her attire was entirely black, save for her white boots with hearts at the front and heart on her chest.

*1 year later*

Sonnie, shadow, silver and sonic were in front of a giant monster, in their super forms, sonic constantly headbutted the monster while shadow and silver were firing projectiles (chaos spears and anything silver picked up), all the while sonnie kept freezing the minions the monster created, it wasn't going well for them until, sonnie remembered something from his childhood.

*flashback*

Sonnie and jerrees were walking through a hall and stopped at a statue of the monster sonnie was currently fighting.

Young sonnie: daddy, what's that.

Jerrees: ah, that's forekud, an ancient monster, the only known way to beat it is for a shapeshifter to sacrifice years of their lives.

Young sonnie: cooolllllllll!

The hedgehogs then walked off to look at the other stuff scattered around the building.

*flashback over*

Sonnie blinked for a few seconds the noticed the others trapped, the monster wasn't paying attention, he had one shot at this, sonnie flew as high as he could without passing the clouds and then speed back down, going straight through the monster, a blinding light appeared and all that was left was a seemingly dead sonnie in a tube, the other hedgehogs went back and told them the bad news. Every weekend, cream visited sonnie, who was now in a spare room of the barracks, unaware of the fact that the hedgehog was merely asleep, unable to awake, until six years later when that would all change.

11111111111111111111111111111111

SONNIE: and finally done, sorry for the wait, I've been stuck but I'm back and also, I better explain the ages. Sonic in these chapters, was fifteen like sonnie, tails was 12 and cream was 9, (rouge was 22)

_**SEE YA**_


	5. Chapter 4: awakening to a mystery

My life story: sonnie the shapeshifter ch 4

Chapter 4: awakening to a mystery

Six years after sonnie was put in the tube, sonic who was know 21, tails who was 18, rouge who was 28 and cream who was 15, went into the back room he was kept in, no one knew what to do with the tube as no cemetery would allow him being in a tube while buried, so they kept him back their, while sonic was talking to rouge and tails comforted cream, something amazing happened, the tube stared cracking and suddenly, sonnie smashed the tube open with his foot and the jump out and rolled across the ground before getting up.

Sonnie: ugh, my head, w-what happened.

Cream: S-Sonnie?

Sonnie: yeah, at least I hope so.

Tails: thank chao your alright.

Sonnie: tell me about it.

Rouge: glad to see your still kicking.

Sonnie: and I'm glad I'm not on the end of your kicking.

Sonic: and you have every reason to be glad, you've gone six years in that tube, and, You haven't aged a bit.

Sonnie: huh, that's really cool.

Suddenly, cream tackled sonnie in a bear hug, much to everyone's amusement, and sonnie got a good look at them, sonic was taller and he had longer spikes, rouge hadn't changed at all, tails was now the same height as sonic and he had more fur, and cream, other than being his height, was as he remembered, still kind and still had her pet chao cheese, and still had the same glistening chocolate eyes he remembered from when he first met her.

Sonic: *laughs* you know what this calls for.

Rouge: *smirking* what, big blue?

Sonic: A...PARTY.

Cream: *whispering to sonnie* he's still obsessed with celebrations and party's, sonnie.

Sonnie: I can tell.

Soon, after everyone's initial shock and a few jokes about shadow not being as light hearted when he came back to life, much to the black and red hedgehogs annoyance, the party was in full swing, it's not everyday a friend comes back from the dead after all, but, as everyone was enjoying themselves, an explosion was heard, right before a part of the roof caved in and eggman, with a giant snake like robot and an army of badniks and eggpawns appeared and started attacking, everyone had to find cover as eggman robots started firing their weapons, sonic ran forward but got knocked back by the tail of the snake, shadow and sonnie the teleported behind and started firing projectiles at them but they proved defective against the snake, then eggman pressed a button and the ground electrified everyone, it looked hopeless as eggman brought out rockets, ready to blast them to smithereens, when they suddenly exploded. Everyone was surprised, then sonnie saw it, the hooded figure on the roof, the figure ran and sonnie saw what looked like sonnie's shoe but blue and a green leg, before the hooded figure got away, sonnie then walked over to sonic who was holding his head.

Sonnie: hey, did you see the hooded figure up there.

Sonic: no, it's probably just a hallucination.

Sonnie: I don't think so, I mean...

Sonic: just let it go, weird things happen, you just have to accept it.

But sonnie wouldn't accept it, he knew that the figure was real, it seemed to coincidental, he wakes up after stopping a threat, eggman attacks, suddenly very powerful, and a new face that doesn't show his face appears and saves them, he needed answers, not just to what happened but how the monster got to this dimension, he should of been trapped with the now dead shapeshifters, chao rest there souls, and why had eggman attacked once he was back in the fight, sonnie knew, if he wanted answers, he would have to find the hooded figure or he wouldn't be able to solve the mystery that had revealed itself.

Sonnie: I'll be right back.

Sonnie then took off after the figure before sonic could say anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111

SONNIE: ohhh, mystery, this'll be fun. Who is this mysterious figure, will sonnie find him, will sonnie travel far for answers or will the truth unravel itself before sonnie's very eyes, find out next time.

_**SEE YA**_


	6. Chapter 5: learning about the figure

My life story: sonnie the shapeshifter

Chapter 5: learning about the figure

Sonnie ran in the direction of the figure, he saw it a few streets down, turning the corner, so sonnie teleported there but the figure had already disappeared.

Sonnie: dang it, he's fast!

Suddenly, eggman airship flew above his head in retreat, well, not everything was going bad, he could give the doctor something to worry about when he decides to attack again, or, even better, he could try and get some answers, sonnie then transformed into rouge and flew up to the airship, after 'fixing' eggman defences, sonnie found him at the pilots end, and decided to quickly give the doctor what for after attacking, as the doctor cowered behind his chair defenceless, sonnie lunged forward and and delivered a powerful punch to eggmans face, leaving him sprawled across the ground.

Eggman: first that stupid hooded figure foils my plans yet again and now I'm being beaten by a shapeshifter, ugh, things never go my way.

The remark left sonnie confused but he knew he had a lead.

Sonnie: what are you talking about, you rotten egg?!

Eggman: like I'd tell...

Sonnie made a dark energy ball appear in his hand, he had learned to control his anger when around eggman but if he didn't control it, eggman would be on the end of a painful beaten, however, that made getting info from eggface, rather easy.

Sonnie: you have 'till three. One, two...

Eggman: okay, okay, you always have being the screw-up in my plan to keep the sonic heroes from growing, I hadn't attacked more mobians because I knew...you would show me a painful beat down on their behalf and I'd rather not...

Sonnie: crack...phht...I'm sorry, that was bad.

Eggman: grr, anyway, once I heard you had supposedly died, I set my plan back in motion, I found a nice peaceful village called...tabaki...I attacked and is if fate decided to make me wait longer, a four-year old green hedgehog who liked eerily like sonic, stepped forward and right after I murdered what I am guessing was his parents, he made my robot exploded with these weird black fiery orbs, since then I have had that hooded figure destroy hundreds of my robots.

Sonnie was having a hard time controlling his anger after hearing that, and without warning, he kicked eggman away and jumped out of the airship. He had to find the hooded figure, he knew that he had solved the mystery to why the hooded figure had fought eggman but their was more to find, and that's how sonnie spent the next few months of his life, trying to find the hooded figure until the day he heard it, he was at the barracks with sonic, tails and Amy, when amy read about a mysterious hero who had destroyed hundreds of eggman robots.

Sonnie: huh *thinking* could it be him, is this gonna be another part of the puzzle solved *speaking* well if he comes here, we should have him join us.

Sonic then looked at him and smirked, sonic knew that sonnie was observed with the hooded figure and that he thought that the mysterious hero could be the hooded figure.

Sonic: and you'll be the one to ask him.

Sonnie: alright.

Amy then left and a G.U.N agent entered but sonnie was to concerned with the mystery to care.

11111111111111111111111111111111

SONNIE: and another chapter finished, I've found a way to interlink my story with globe the hedgehog's, so this should prove fun.

_**SEE YA**_


End file.
